


He Gets His Way

by brainblurbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omorashi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are steadily getting closer, but there are some...odd perimeters to their developing relationship that neither of them minds too much.</p>
<p>(Originally posted on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and wordlessly watched his friend and teammate.

The two had gotten close during their time playing on the same team. Enemies to rivals to teammates to friends, each change to their relationship only solidified it and it was something that was reflected in their plays on the court.

Hinata was spending yet another night at Kageyama’s home, curled up against his friend as they watched a movie. They’d gone through their usual routine of eating delicious takeout food and downing far to many sugary soft drinks, but they were young and their bodies would bounce back quickly.

After eating, Hinata had latched onto Kageyama, as he often did. Initially, Hinata’s almost constant desire to touch and be touched had annoyed him, but Kageyama had eventually gotten used to it, even came to expect it and miss it when Hinata didn’t snuggle him.

He wrapped his arm around the redhead’s waist and gently stroked his hip, eyes glued to the film as his heart beat a bit faster. Hinata was small, but fit so perfectly in his arms. His body was warm and he always smelled so good that it shocked Kageyama at times; they were athletes after all and Hinata’s natural scent had a way of permeating the heavy odor of sweat.

“Tobio, your heart is beating really fast.”

He looked down and bit his lip. Hinata rarely used his given name and only when they were alone.

“Sorry,” he apologized after he cleared his throat. “The movie.”

“Ah, right,” Hinata mumbled before looking up at him. “I have to pee.”

A ghost of a smile crossed Kageyama’s lips. Hinata always did this and he couldn’t help but find it amusing. The redhead would always fill up on liquids and wait until they were watching a movie or in bed to say something, not that he needed too. Hinata was sixteen and he knew where the bathroom was, but he seemed to like discussing it with Kageyama. It was something else that he’d found strange initially, but had grown used too and had come to expect.

“So, go?” Kageyama said as he stroked his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

He whined loudly and shook his head. “It’s dark!”

“So, turn on the lights? You know where they are.”

He turned his pouting lips to Kageyama once more. “Come with me, Tobio? I’ll feel better if you’re with me.”

Kageyama felt his heart slam into his ribcage and knew that his expression must have changed because the look that Hinata gave him was far too victorious.

The small teen stood and held his hand out for Kageyama to take and he sighed heavily as he rose and took his teammate’s hand to lead him the short distance to the bathroom, acting exasperated despite the fact that he truly didn’t mind.

Hinata smirked as he was led to the bathroom. He played up his need a bit, whining and shifting his thighs together, slowing them down as he tucked his hand between his thighs to grasp himself.

“Mm, Tobio, I have to goooo,” he whined.

It took everything in Kageyama not to turn around and take Hinata in his arms. The soft words, the use of his name, the slight desperation in his voice; all of it drove him mad. He didn’t know when Hinata’s need to pee began turning him on, but it indisputibly did. He tried most of the time not to think of what was such a strage thing to become aroused by, but when it was right in front of him and Hinata was displaying his need so delicious, Kageyama couldn’t ignore it. It was nothing short of a wonder that he made it to the bathroom and tossed the door open.

“Here,” he mumbled, releasing Hinata’s hand to let him go.

He was s a bit surprised when Hinata didn’t close the door and even more surprised when the redhead pushed his pajama bottoms down to expose his bare backside, revealing that he hadn’t worn anything beneath them. Kageyama shifted his weight and tried to look away, but heard Hinata laughter.

“You’re watching, aren’t you? It’s ok; I don’t mind. We’re friends, right?”

Kageyama flushed and turnd his head back to Hinata just in time to see his friend let go. His voice caught in his throat as Hinata tossed his head back and moaned softly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the sound of his relief filled the otherwise silent bathroom.

When he finished up, Hinata washed his hands and took a step toward Kageyama, but stopped short and blinked before coming closer and gently placing his hand over a very obvious tent in his pants.

“Let’s go finish the movie, hmm, Tobio?”

Kageyama gasps as Hinata gives his erection a brief squeeze before following after the redhead like a puppy, unsure of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama inhaled deeply as he sat in class Monday morning. He could vaguely hear his teacher droning on, but he wasn't listening. His mind was still back on Saturday night.

He could still feel the ghost of Hinata's hand on his clothed erection, still see the relief in the redhead's face as he urinated and brought his knees together as familiar warmth pooled in his groin. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening between himself and Hinata, but he knew his body liked it at the very least.

Still, Kageyama did not enjoy being confused.

He inhaled deeply and focused on the math problem on the board for a mere moment, scratched the back of his head, then quietly drifted back to his thoughts.

By the time lunch came around, Kageyama realized that he'd only been thinking of Hinata that day. He hadn't napped in class or taken a single note. His thoughts all revolved around that hyperactive ball of energy and it frustrated him.

Silently, Kageyama rose from his seat and walked down two doors to Hinata's classroom. He poked his head in just as Hinata was making his way to the door.

"Kageyama!" Hinata chirped, excited to see his friend. "Let's go eat; I'm starving! Will you buy me milk?"

Kageyama released a quiet grunt and sighed as he followed Hinata down the stairs and outside. He didn't have it in him to deny the other, not that he wanted to. He knew Hinata knew that he would most things he asked within reason and paying for an extra box of milk wasn't a big deal.

Kageyama bought them both boxes of milk, then moved to sit near the gym where they normally practiced.

"My mom made enough for both of us, so we can share," Hinata said. "Or did you want bread from the cafeteria?"

Kageyama mutely picked up the second pair of chopsticks from Hinata's box and picked up a piece of chicken.

Kageyama missed the way Hinata smiled at him, but when he felt pressure against his arm, he looked down and found the other leaning against him like he did in the privacy of their homes.

"Hinata," he mumbled around his mouthful.

Hinata looked up and flashed Kageyama his bright smile as he began sucking at his milk.

Kageyama felt his cheeks warm and he sighed as he decided to continue eating his lunch, unable to look at the tiny decoy.

Despite how much Kageyama wanted to say something, he couldn't find the words. He liked the weight of Hinata leaning against him, liked the way their chopsticks touched as they shared their lunch, and liked how their eyes lingered before one of them looked away.

After lunch, Kageyama walked Hinata back to class and at the end of the day, he walked with his teammate to practice. They bickered as they usually did, trading insults and cheering when a new move succeeded; nothing was amiss and nothing alluded to developing new aspects of his relationship with Hinata.

Practice went as well as expected and afterwards, Kageyama found himself waiting by the bike rack for Hinata. He had no idea where his companion had disappeared to after practice, but Kageyama saw Daichi leaving which meant the clubroom was locked up.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was two minutes from walking back to the clubroom when Hinata slowly hobbled over to him, looking a bit nervous.

"Are you alright?" Kageyama asked when they neared one another.

Hinata bit his lip and shifted a bit, pressing his thighs together. "Well, I...umm," he mumbled.

Kageyama frowned, tilting his head to the side. "What?"

"N...nothing. I just...kind of...have to..."

"Spit it out!" Kageyama shouted, easily growing annoyed with the way Hinata beat around the bush.

The other flushed hotly and moved close until they were chest to chest and looked up at the dark haired teen.

"I have to pee," Hinata said softly as he continued to shift, looking pained.

Kageyama's cheeks immediately flushed and he looked away. "W...Why don't you just go?"

"I was holding it and now everything is locked up," he whined, lips turning downward.

Kageyama sighed heavily. "Well, let's just go to my place; you can go there."

Hinata inhaled deeply and shook his head. “I can’t wait that long,” he whimpered.

He looked around quickly for a moment before turning back toward the school and Kageyama tilted his head as he followed Hinata. He watched as the redhead made his way behind the gym and stood quietly at his side.

“What’re you doing?” Kageyama asked slowly.

“I have to pee,” Hinata repeated, whining as he lowered his shorts a bit.

Not a moment passed before the obvious sounds of Hinata urinating filled the small space, causing color to rise to Kageyama’s cheeks. He looked away as a soft moan escaped Hinata, feeling as though his body would catch fire.

“You can look,” Hinata whispered as he turned his eyes to Kageyama. “I know you like to look.”

“I don’t like to look!” Kageyama denied quickly.

“That’s why you always blush and get hard, right?” Hinata teased, smiling widely.

After he finished and pulled his pants up, Hinata turned his eyes to Kageyama and smiled. He gently brushed his hand over the front of the setter’s shorts and hummed as he leaned into him.

“See? You're hard again, Tobio.”

Kageyama flushed deeply hearing Hinata use his name and pressed into the hand gently fondling his erection.

“Hinata,” he mumbled, leaning down to bury his face in the other’s soft hair. “We can’t do this here.”

“Then let’s go to your place. You invited me, right?” he whispered.

Kageyama was ready to deny it when he felt soft lips brush his cheek.

“You know you want me to come over.”

Hinata kissed his way to Kageyama’s mouth as he gently rubbed at his groin. The setter’s toes curled in his shoes and he sighed into Hinata’s mouth, trying to get their lips to properly mesh as he fought against the urge to press into his hand.

Kageyama’s hands settled on Hinata’s shoulders, squeezing as he fought to keep himself on his feet; his knees felt weak at the unfamiliar contact to his most sensitive parts.

Too much was happening at once and Kageyama’s head was filled with too many thoughts and questioned as he focused on the unfamiliar pleasurable sensations.

It wasn’t long before Kageyama’s breath hitched and his hips stuttered as he came. He rested his head against Hinata’s and inhaled deeply, ignoring the moisture in his pants for a moment as he held onto the other.

A soft kiss was pressed to his neck and he grumbled quietly causing Hinata to laugh.

“So, are we going to your place or not?”

Kageyama lifted his head to speak to Hinata, but was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. By the time he realized what had happened, Hinata was halfway to the bike rack, yelling at him to hurry up.


End file.
